


2020.8.17

by AKAxianyu



Series: 念念不忘的夏天 [1]
Category: RPS, 中国新说唱
Genre: M/M, 第一人称
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAxianyu/pseuds/AKAxianyu
Summary: 嗲妹哄人
Relationships: 我/盖
Series: 念念不忘的夏天 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903921
Kudos: 2





	2020.8.17

**Author's Note:**

> 再次第一人称预警

周延如今怪得很，刚还把自己密不透风埋被子里cos兔兔毛巾卷，等我要说要睡了又放弃自己的抗日事业来闹我，手伸过来戳戳喉结揉揉锁骨，一路往下，热乎乎痒酥酥。  
要命的地方给他拿捏住，我动弹不得，硬坳出来的冷硬表情摇摇欲坠。  
“又咋个了嘛。”  
他如今总是笑，嘴巴肉肉地嘟起来，露出牙齿和粉色牙龈，很容易就能让人打开心房。  
我努力抵抗，其实心跳得飞快，要蹦出来。

他眨眨眼睛，舔湿我的手指牵着它们往后摸。柔软的、潮湿的洞穴，这是周延朝我袒露出的一个弱点。他表情十分诚恳，衬得我愈发无理取闹恃宠而骄。

“叫噻。”  
“要面子了哈。”  
“大明星噢。”  
我顶着那个敏感的腺体捣弄，确信自己每句话结尾的语气词抓到了阴阳怪气的精髓。

他要和兄弟们要走起来，我懂的。  
他们讲的love and peace，我也懂的。  
但是，一想到会有越来越多的人看到他，欣赏他，喜欢他，我就受不了，半点也忍不下去。周延说我有毛病，也说我好可爱。  
而我管这叫爱情。

乖乖。  
幺儿。  
幺乖，幺乖，幺乖。  
周延依偎过来，接受我的胡搅蛮缠，声音跟他的人同样软。

好吧，我投降。咚咚跳的心终于同理智一起朝他奔过去。


End file.
